Greenhouse gases, such as methane (CH4), carbon dioxide (CO2), water vapor (H2O) and ozone (O3), absorb radiation within the infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum. In the atmosphere, greenhouse gases absorb infrared radiation radiating from the Earth's surface and re-radiate (emit) some of the absorbed infrared radiation back toward the Earth's surface, thereby causing warming at the Earth's surface. This undesired warming due to greenhouse gases in the atmosphere is commonly referred to as the greenhouse effect.
Greenhouse gases originate from a variety of sources, including landfills. In landfills, anaerobic bacteria break down organic matter and produce landfill gas, which is primarily comprised of methane and carbon dioxide. While landfills are typically covered (capped) with soil or other structure to contain the contents of the landfill, landfill gas may diffuse through the landfill cover and enter the atmosphere.
Thus, many landfills employ a methane capture system to collect landfill gas before it escapes to the atmosphere. The collected landfill gas is then typically flared to the atmosphere or combusted in an energy generating system. Unfortunately, the combustion of methane produces carbon dioxide—another greenhouse gas.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of greenhouse gas processing.